Chapter 3 - What Just Happened?
What Just Happened? (Kazuki's P.O.V) Night time, we were supposed to go back to our own homes 2 hours ago, but I let them stay. They musn't leave the school under any circumstances, that's the only way they'll survive, that thought is the only thing that's crossing my mind at the moment, their safety. The principal was very shocked about what has happened, and I have told everyone that I will discuss to them what happened, provided that they don't leave. Everyone gathered in the covered courts, I am at the stage with the principal and the other teachers. The students have gathered, and are very well aligned. "Stop murmuring everyone, Kazuki will now explain to us the situation we are in right now." With just those words, the principal was able to pacify the students with ease. I stepped forward in the stage and began to talk. "Before I begin, let me ask a question first. Can anyone of you explain to us what you know about parallel universes?" There was a long pause, then someone raised a hand, and I quickly called the person, not knowing that the one I called was my love, Meguri. I gave the mic to her so that she'll be able to tell everyone what she knows. "From what I can recall, parallel universes are universes that are created from every choice we make. Everywhere we go, we make a choice about something, and when we make a choice, There will be another universe wherein you made the different choice." "So you're saying that parallel universes are formed only by choices and action?" I gave a question to Meguri, in which she answers yes. I then asked her to stay behind me, "What Meguri said was partially right. Parallel universes are not just created by actions and choices, it can also be based on reality." The moment I said what I said, everyone got a confused look on their faces, even the teachers didn't seem to understand. "Look at it this way, there might be a universe where cats can talk and are considered royalty, or a universe wherein the dogs are the owners and we are the pets. Those kinds of universes aren't based on choices and acts, but on the reality that it has taken root of." Everyone seemed to understand now, but they still didn't get how parallel universes have anything to do with what was happening. "There might be a world that is exactly the same with the story that I lost. If that were the case then our world is in the process of a rare phenomenon. A Universal Merge." Everyones eyes widened, and then just when I thought they'd understood, they started laughing, they thought that I was crazy and what I was saying was impossible. "Tell me, is this not real?" I held out my hand and a small tornado formed on it. "If what I am saying are lies, then this would be impossible right?" Everyone got entranced on my hand, looking at the small tornado twirling around it. Right then and there, they believed me, but did not understood how the process began. "I was wondering about that too, until I realized that my story was missing. I told you all that there might be a universe that is exactly like the one I made in my story. In my theory, it may have used the story as a medium for it to merge with our universe. but the process is slow, that's why it may take, months for it to be completed." They all agreed with my theory, because there was no other way ro describe it. I also told them, that leaving the school is useless, for the people are already gone. They suddenly realized that the 4th year have disappeared, and that the only ones remaining are the 3rd year to 1st year. "This is the first stage. The people now have changed, and then slowly, the geography of the entire world will change. We need to stop the merge, for if it's complete, then our world will never revert back to it's original state, and the people and friends that we have known, will cease to exist. ~END~